


Three overlords and the child of light

by kairixxehanortxlover



Series: Three overlords and the child of light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And promptly thought, Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), But I read it on tumblr, Child Warrior of Light, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, This is from a prompt on Twitter, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: Hydaelyn attempts to protect the Warrior of Light but for some reason, her power backfires and turns the Warrior of Light into a child again. Lahabrea, Elidibus, and Emet-Selch can’t bring themselves to hurt this child who doesn’t remember anything, so they become unwitting uncles.Or:In which I kinda... fill in a prompt from Rhodeswesterfeld on their tumblr account, because I thought... why the hell not?





	1. misbegotten child

**Author's Note:**

> This is the link to the drabble that Rhodeswesterfeld posted on tumblr, you simply should give it a try! 'Cause it's great! https://rhodeswesterfeld.tumblr.com/post/187205833301/three-overlords-and-the-child-of-light

It was unprecedented. Impossible. Completely... ridiculous.

But... would Lahabrea actually squander such a chance?

He stalked up to the Warrior of Light... or what fucking remained of her anyways.

She was... small. Tiny. Near insignificant in the eyes of mortals.

She was a child.

Her blue-green eyes were wide with fear and terror. But... she was right about to beat him. Her quiet sniffles met his ear, and she cowered further into the ground. Her small, too small, voice spoke up. "Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?"

His eyes widened behind his mask. She fucking forgot?!

* * *

Elidibus could only sigh and shake his head as Lahabrea finished his explanation.

The Warrior of Light... turned into a child by her goddess trying to protect her... and forgetting everything? Lahabrea was right to take her with him. But for now, she was sleeping inside a very comfortable bed, and most likely... would be very inquisitive when she woke up. They could teach her, and protect her, as she seemingly only remembered her cruel childhood.

Emet-Selch sighed and shook his head. "'Tis a fair mess we're in."

Elidibus eyed him. "Yes, yes we are in a fine mess. But one that will most likely end well if we aren't letting her anywhere near her former comrades. Then..." A soft smile touched his lips. "Finally we won't have to worry about her being hellbent on killing every last one of us."

Lahabrea nodded. The thought seemed to please him very much indeed. His dearest Igeyorhm was no longer threatened by the Warrior of Light. "Yeah... but what if she remembers?"

Elidibus pondered on that. Yeah, what then? She would be angry at them, most likely, and thinking that they are using her. He squashed the thought. The chance of her remembering anything inside their realm was very slim. Zodiark would most likely take care of that. "You forget where we are. If there is any being that could make her remember, it is Hydaelyn. We are in His realm, not Hers."

Emet-Selch nodded. Yeah, that is true. "So... what now?" Elidibus and Lahabrea looked at him and he could feel their raised eyebrows. It was Elidibus who spoke. "What now? We wait for her to wake up, and then... we'll raise her like she should have been raised." Agreement met between the three of them, they clapped hands into the others... and shook on it.


	2. giant flaming birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Warrior of Light kind of... loses control of her own summons.  
Or:  
Where giant flaming birds are called on to play with a young child. Zodiark protect us.

It had been naught but a silly whim.

Uncle Eli was usually good at telling stories, but that day, he bored Lea with diplomacy.

She jawned, and wanted to play, not hear a story. Her pout was nigh on _legendary_. There was no denying her what she wanted.

"... and yes, you are right. Whatever the hell were we thinking?" It seems he belittled his past choices. What was Lea left to do? He was boring her! He normally would have played with her already! Well, there is only one thing left to do, then...

"Wah?!" Uncle Eli fell over backwards as her giant flaming bird made his appearance, and she fell over backwards from the strain. Her eyes were wide, not a little bit terrified. Ugh, not again... 'Tis always happened!

Her lovely Phoenix crouched on the ground, and layed his beaked head over her form. Ugh... why was it always her?!

* * *

Lahabrea could only shake his head.

For the fact that Lea was so young, she was a rather good student, all things considered.

She listened when she needed to, she remembered it, and remembered it well. And now... he had to teach her. While Emet-Selch made sure she could control her rightful magic, Elidibus is helping her with her summons. He, however...

is supposed to help her with everything else.

Her eyes were wide, inquisitive; and he would indulge her in her curiosity. Since when did he last teach an eager and young child...? Oh, at the very least ten-thousand years. After that debacle... he really didn't want to miss his students the way he did.

But this was the former Warrior of Light, Lea, and they would make sure that this time, she was going to help them and not those meddling Scions. Their patience with her was practically because they've _won_. So what did over a decade mean for them? They could teach her on the Source even, and Hydaelyn would not be able to reach out to her Chosen.

Lea's jaw cracked as she jawned. Ah, it seems 'tis nigh time for bed for her. This was still a child around the ten. They needed their sleep. Lahabrea gathered Lea up into his arms, and walked over to the large and comfortable bed made specifically for her needs.

There was't a singular thing they wouldn't do to make her feel the love that was so rudely denied to her by other children just because she was different. He layed her down on the center of the bed fit for at least three of them.

It's not like she'll be spoiled; she was far too happy with the simple things in life. Before Lahabrea knew it, Lea's eyes fell shut of their own accord, and she already slept. He turned around when he heard the door of the chamber opening. It was Elidibus and Emet-Selch. Predictably.

"She's asleep, then?" It was Elidibus who asked. "Yeah. Good thing we do not need to worry about waking her with loud noises. She sleeps too deeply for that to happen." That, and, like Zodiark is gonna let her wake up before it is healthy. They didn't need to say it, but they knew it.

They sat down at the table in the room, and Elidibus shook his head. It was rare to find him without mask and hood on. "He does not wish her to be involved just yet, but He also... hmm, how to say this?"

Emet-Selch patted Elidibus' back to ease him along. His eyes widened when he knew the right wording. "He wishes to place a type of seal on those memories that are still sleeping. We cannot keep her here forever, after all. She wouldn't grow up."

Lahabrea scratched his head. "Good point." But, for now, they simply sat there, and waited for Lea to wake up once more...


	3. through dark of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all is sunshine and promises made under the watchful gaze of the moon and the stars. There are some who want to take away that happiness, so hard earned. They would not let them.

"Give her back!"

Elidibus halted when he heard that voice.

He slowly turned around, and looked down to see Minfilia. She already had her dagger out, and from the grip, he could tell she wouldn't land a singular hit on him. Still. Drawing weapons in the presence of an Emissary? Will wonders never cease... "First of all." He paused here. "Have the laws of man grown so twisted in my absence that it is now permitted to lay a hands upon an _Emissary_? And most of all..."

Here he paused once more. The nerve of this little one... "Isn't that her choice? To return if she wants to, and stay when she does not wish to? After all, we frequently notice that you mortals are more against free will than we are." "That's not-" Elidibus felt the control over his temper weakening. The nerve...- "That's not true? You have some nerve, blessed child of Hydaelyn."

He spat the last words out. His control over himself was weakening, and he full well knew what this meant for Minfilia. Nothing good. "She lost the ability to choose the moment she was Chosen." His control snapped in that. One. Instant. Lea was a _child_; and this fucking brat had the nerve to insinuate she had no right to choose. "You know..."

The aether surrounding them tinted in his obvious ire in dark colors. His tone, however... was calm. Too calm. "Menacing what should be a non-combatant... should _never_ be _done_... and you'll find out why... now."

With that, Minfilia was thrown back. 'Tis not going to end well at all for her...

* * *

When Uncle Laha taught her, he taught her all about the meddlers that call themselves the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. How they are perceived as righteous, how they are seen by nigh on everyone as true heroes. But there was a quiet rot on the inside that made it all right to just send those with the 'Echo' - what she knows as the 'Gift' - everywhere.

In short: the Scions of the Seventh Dawn used those with the Gift, even the leader who also had the Gift.

Lea wanted nothing to do with them.

But that didn't mean that she never would get in contact with them. Which was why Elidibus made sure to ward of their property house on the Source - they warned her that it was on the big side - but Elidibus took his sweet time about it.

Something must have went wrong. Mayhaps one of the Scions, even the leader drew a weapon in his presence and spouted their usual nonsense. Lea never ever wanted to be a part of them. Never.

She could feel how a rift opened nearby, and she felt Uncle Eli's soul even from here. Something must have went very, very wrong. "Minfilia was there. And had her dagger out. Damned brat..." Lea had no time to turn around, for her dear Uncle Eli's gloved hands settled on her shoulders. She felt his warmth blanketing her from behind, and she leaned back.

"Are you ready?" Uncle Eli's voice was solemn, weary from the battle he just had. Little Lea looked up at the statue of her uncles god, and pondered. Was she ready to have something sealed away? She didn't need to think long. She was... "I am ready, yes."

Uncle Eli's sigh ruffled her hair, and she relaxed when she felt his soul touching her own in the firmly platonic way she knew. The touch soon deepened, darkened to a shade she knew was not inherent in any of her uncles souls, and she could feel something touch deep, deep within her.

It rooted, deeply, and she felt a part of her firmly locked away. She sighed in relief. If she got it correctly, this should make that Antecedent unable to sense the Gift in her like she seemingly did in the Sahagin Elder. Uncle Eli's tone was now much more calm. "There. Done. Well, now that 'tis over..."

Lea didn't let him finish the sentence. She tackle-glomped him to the ground.

* * *

_"But why would we do that, when my idea is so much more fun~?"  
_

_Over-large legs carried the female that said it. Full lips were in a full-on pout. "Because you know why."_

_"Ahhh~! That's not fair! I wanna come with!" A smile on full lips stopped the woman short. A hand met her shoulder, and she sulked. "And I would gladly accept if you hadn't sworn to the fact that you would oversee the surroundings of Amaurot. There are so many children still needing to be taught. And you are the best to get them."_

_Mismatched eyes averted from him. "It's still not fair that you have to go alone, Eli~. But alright, I'll stop. I would ask you to promise it, but I know that's useless. Only I can hold a promise indefinitely."_

_Pale silver-blue eyes gently rested down, the eyelids naturally heavy-lidded from the mask he normally wore on his face. "And I would make you promise to be safe, but that is a useless endeavor. I know you will be, Luravit." A radiant blue-green eye eyed him down. The silver schlera lit up slightly. "Good, Elidibus, I hope you'll come back alright."  
_

Lea sat up screaming in her bed, and her eyes were wide open. What... what **_was_** that...?

She turned around when she heard thundering footsteps, and she knew her uncles were coming. But... but she couldn't tell them what troubled her! What if what she saw was nothing...? She won't tell them. Uncle Emet threw open the door. "What happened?!"

Lea jawned when she felt how tired she still was. "Nothing. I think I've had a nightmare... but I can't remember exactly." Lea knew, she knew, that she would be keeping this to herself... at least for awhile, until she had more of them...


	4. I'll sing you a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just another day for the three.  
Or:  
In which Lea gets taught a lot of things, and she is all too eager to learn. Also, she sings a song.

Emet-Selch could only shake his head.

Lea's eyes were wide, near disbelieving. She couldn't believe it, it seems. "For real?!"

Emet-Selch nodded his head. "Yeah, it sure is good..."

The object of their notice was the flower Lea managed to make. It was large, undeniably so. Lea could most likely sleep in it. The petals were a soft lavender, with it fading to a magenta-red at the edges. The core of it was such a deep blue it seemed more black than anything else.

Lea touched the petals, and she sighed in what could only be described as pleasure at having succeeded at the task Emet-Selch gave her. She looked up, shyly smiling. "Than you, Uncle Emet. I tried my best." Emet-Selch could only nod. Oh, if she only knew...

* * *

Lahabrea looked on in awe when the arrow impacted _cleanly_. Lea was undeniably good with a bow in hand. Igeyorhm would normally have a field day with her.

Which left him feeling melancholic. Igeyorhm _wasn't here_, with all three of them. And Lea would not know what to do with Igeyorhm's happiness to finally have a kid to take care of. Motherly woman, alright...

"Well done, Lea." The beaming smile she gave him made him nearly forget that just a week prior, she awoke with no recollection of what she had a nightmare about. Lea, not remembering something that happened while they were with her? Good riddance. He would only believe that if Lea fundamentally changed beyond recognition.

But for now... They would continue.

* * *

Elidibus couldn't count the many times Lea had lost control of Phoenix on all of his fingers and toes.

Always, _always_, did it happen when she was bored. There was no other time outside of that, like he did not honestly wish to fight. He was a summon that only acted whenever she was in danger (of being utterly bored or harmed in some grave way) and Elidibus had now realized exactly _why_.

Phoenix healed. He may be able to fight, but the overall strength Phoenix had was _healing_.

So Elidibus set about to making such situations happen. Which... wasn't easy. They were safe here. Safe for...

Elidibus marveled at how quickly Phoenix came out as soon as Lea asked specifically for his help, and none else. He let his creation fall away, and simply looked on. Phoenix gently warbled to his summoner, and warm, not hot, fire swept over the wounds of Lea. The fiery wings enveloped her, and her head was on Phoenix's chest.

He followed her example. He walked over to Phoenix - with no small amount of fear, a primal can and would absorb him if it wanted to - and layed a hand on one wing. The wing opened up, and ushered him in close.

And that is how he fell asleep, with his admittedly cute child. And it was alright.

* * *

Lea never had it in her to sing in front of others. And that would most likely never change.

But... like this... she could sing. With no one but her to hear, her and her summons. It was a song of hopeful longing she hardly has a name for. A song that reminds her of mommy and brother... and nothing else truly mattered back then. But now... she is with men she hardly knew before then, men she finds feel right to her in ways her own family never actually did.

She sung a song of hope and longing, for she may be home, but she is also so far from home, from family, and yet so near... nearer than she has ever been before. Phoenix began to hum along, and Garuda keened. And so on, and so forth, until all her summons sung along with her.

Phoenix's warble turned sad and longing, and his beak shielded her, for who else could he protect, but her? His own summoner, the one that understood the heavy toll being different brought. Garuda rocked her inside her arms, and Lea knew, she knew, that Garuda felt her sadness, her love, her hope and her longing, as her very own.

_"It is gonna be alright, Lea. We are still with you through everything you choose to do."_ The deep rumble from behind her from Bahamut eased her. His wings shielded all of them, and between him and Titan, she always felt the safest, safe for her uncles.

The notes slowly died out, being gently layed to rest. And so, with the decreasing melody, did her summons return to her, slowly making themselves at home inside of her own soul once more, to make her rest, until all but Bahamut went away. _"And when the Light falls down... and when the Shadows fall around you... and reveal you for who you are... we will still stay with you... for who else... could we love... but you?"_

She went to sleep, in Bahamut's embrace... for truly... who else could she love... but her family?


	5. let your worry part from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lea thoroughly enjoys her life with her uncles. Until she doesn't.  
Or:  
Lea enjoys a simple and relaxing day with her three 'uncles', until she... remembers some things that are better left forgotten.

Elidibus steadied Lea's tiny hand, while she was watering her self-planted flowers and plants. It surprised him again and again of how much Halmarult would actually like her. Yes, he could see it now. Halmarult with Lea, whispering excitedly over a particular interesting strain of plant or flower, taking care of it... Wow, they would surely be good for each other.

The flower stretched upward when Lea's face was over it, and she whispered to her. (Again, why does she assign genders to her creations? He will ever wonder...)

"Still at that, little one?" Elidibus looked back, and saw... yep, 'tis Lahabrea. Lea looked back, joy clear in her voice. "Uncle Laha! Come to play?" Elidibus couldn't help but chuckle at that. Kids and their games. Not like he's any better than her..."What, you didn't notice me?"

The pout was heard more than seen. Emet-Selch must be hiding behind Lahabrea. "Uncle Emet! Of course I can't see you, Uncle Eli is _way_ bigger than me!" There was a clear whine in Emet-Selch's voice at that. "You're right. Curse us all for being so _huge_, hmm?"

Lea stiffened up. Uh-oh, Emet-Selch, run, and run now... "Uncle Emet. I think you need to be reminded not to piss me off..." The dark, mischievious tone was the only warning Emet-Selch got. Lea runned with all her considerable leg strength, and pounced on Emet-Selch.

His helpless cries of help soon turned into uncontrollable laughter. No doubt just like Lea wanted. Elidibus was thinking that they may just influence her a tad bit too much...

* * *

Lea dreamed a dream. A dream of longing for a better time, for a better world... but not this.

* * *

_Fire was raining from the skies. People cried, run, run far away. It was already too late. The Doom has come to their utopia of their own making._

_She didn't run. There was no place where she could run to. She couldn't leave the city behind, like all the other refugees that wanted to leave Amaurot. It was a clear vote. Thirteen to one, she stood no chance on opposing what they are trying to do._

_She stood, instead. She knew that soon, either Fandaniel or Pashtarot would come to collect her. The Convocation of Fourteen would stand together, no matter the odds. A united front... but at what cost to themselves?_

_She stood and waited. Well, that is what she would make them think. She wouldn't help. It was foolhardy at best, and downright catastrophic at the possible worst. She may not know much of what lays outside of Amaurot, but she knew her home. Knew the lush forests, the steep canyons, and the mighty towers of her cities._

_She'd sooner run home than this nonsense. She just needed to wait for anyone of the Convocation. Her heart sank when she felt the tell-tale pulse of Elidibus' aether. They really wanted her there at the Summoning. Enough to send-... no._

_"You need to come back to the Capitol, Luravit." She felt dismal at that. Gone is the friendship where they could openly say the other's name's. Now there was his well-worn formality that is normal for the Emissary of the Convocation._

_"Nay, Elidibus, I shall not return. Matter of fact..." And she whirled around to the white-robed male. Her hand lingered on her mask of office. His mouth opened slightly. He knew what it meant. "I am leaving the Convocation of Fourteen, presiding in Amaurot, as of right now, as is my right as Oathsworn."_

_And the red mask shattered on the ground. The dismay was clear, and it shocked enough that some people halted. "Come, now, friend, you don't mean that. It was decided that we would do it. It was thirteen to one!"_

_"Nay, Elidibus. You had promised me not to, and now look at you! If this is your answer as a solution than you are more ignorant than I ever could have imagined! Our people know never to Call; and yet you have the sheer audacity! Know this, Emissary Elidibus, of the Convocation of Fourteen: if I hear of this again, or anything like it, all who do it are my enemies! I am sorry, my friend, but you leave me no other choice!"_

_With a warp in the air, was the aether more a gateway than anytime else. "I'm going home. And if you have sense, you will follow me. If you do not, then clearly you are erring gravely, which is so very unlike you..."_

_And with no look back, but a heavy heart, did she leave. The gate closed shut, for she already knew his answer..._

* * *

Lea threw off her covers, and screamed herself hoarse. This... this was no dream. It wasn't. It was... all too real.

She could hear loud, thundering footsteps. She... she needed to tell them. She couldn't hide this forever. She needed to face the music now, and not later, not when this dream was already too frightening for her.

The door to her room crashed open, and Uncle Emet rushed in. Uncle Laha and Eli followed soon after. "Lea? Is something wrong?" That was Uncle Eli. There was a great, haunting quality to her gaze. Lahabrea's breath catched. Did she actually remember already...? But she's still way too young...

"You remembered something, didn't you?" Lahabrea already knew the answer. There was the same haunting content swimming in her eyes as all the rest of the ones who remembered their end. Elidibus looked at Lahabrea sharply. He had an idea, but he didn't want to consider. Because, if she does, if she does remember... Emet-Selch already knew what it was.

Lea's mouth opened. Nothing could be worse than the dead-silent voice she had. "Uncles? I think you ought to know, there are some things I need to tell you..." Their dismay ramped up at the dead tone of her normally cheerful voice. But, the worst is yet to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I hadn't actually wanted to write one, but the next chapter is really, really heavy. I originally wanted this done in a later chapter, but... this is now going to be following a sort of plotline. I actually wanted to write a few more one-shots that aren't really connected with each other beforehand, but... I wanted to write this. And, yes, I know you may notice that there was some creative liberties taken. I was of the mind that what Elidibus has said to the WoL in Rak'tika and the rest of the Scions was coming not really from him, but he got a little bit of inspiration from who the WoL used to be. The story will still be mostly fluff with light angst, because there is a child involved here and all. I will be trying to get out the next chapter as soon as I can, hopefully little later than this one. Until then... bye-bye!


	6. and though the dark may be frightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to face the music.  
Or:  
In which Lea finally admits to the remembrance of her unsundered life. Some of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the promised chapter! I hope this finds you on the 11th August of the year 2020. From now on, this will follow a sort of plot-line. Do I know where it roughly leads? Yes, I do. Do I know what is going to happen in each chapter? No, most definitely not. As I said, it will follow a 'sort of plot-line'. This will be the last chapter of this story, but I am going to write more soon, don't worry. In a separate story, mind. It was kind of a wild ride, but really, I find myself hoping that everyone who left a bookmark will leave a comment for me, detailing if you found the story enjoyable, and anything like that. If you are worrying about the shortness of the story, don't. The sequel will be much, much longer, and if you like Ascians, great! There will be all recorded ones after a while. This chapter will be pretty long, to make up for the otherwise rather short ones before. It will be rather heavy for a story with something that is rather much a child, but Lea, as you could most probably tell, had not the happiest childhood. Sure a loving family... but bullies were sadly a thing in her childhood, which is all that she truly remembers for now, save for her memories of Amaurot.

"Well then, talk." That was Elidibus. Always calm, always collected utterly... but she could sense his worry for her. And so, Lea talked. And talked. And talked. Lahabrea did not help matters; she was already great with words before him. But now, with the Speaker already having realized how great her gift for words were, she is even better.

She told of happy dreams, of laughs, of friends both strong and true. She also told of heartbreak, of sorrow, and of resolution far too grim for many. Emet-Selch had tear-streaks down his face when he heard the name of their beloved home from her lips. "Amaurot."

He sobbed in pain. "It is a beautiful city. But there is sadly a saying, and a saying I sadly have to agree with: All good things come to an end. For how else could it be of any worth? If it is _ever_ going to return and the people remember what happened in Amaurot's absence, they are going to weep. And they are not going to take that all for granted. Because they saw, what happened. I have a simple philosophy: you can only truly enjoy life and it's rewards, when you have tasted the bitter taste of defeat. Of hate."

Her eyes were downturned. "For every amount of hate I have gotten from others, did I have the love of my mother and of my brother. For every step back, I slowly learned to live. Because in the end, I am better than they have said. And I know that. And they know that as well." A tear slid down. Elidibus caught the tear with his clawed thumb. "That was... beautiful. You were right, Lahabrea... she indeed has a gift for words."

Lahabrea couldn't be smug. She has seen their end... an end that they still have trouble with. But she spoke wisdom; wisdom even he, in his rather old age compared to even the rest of the Convocation, didn't have. _If you love something, you need to give it away_. She had already understood that simple concept at such young an age. But... it truly was beautiful. "Yeah, told you so. Why else would I bother with her speech patterns?"

Emet-Selch hugged her close. They needed to tell her; everything that they three knew. She has let them in; they needed to do the same in return. "Elidibus, Lahabrea, I think we should talk now. She has been rather open with us, and she does have trouble being open about that sort of thing."

Elidibus inclined his head. "You are right. You will start, Emet-Selch?" He didn't even need to ask.

Lea listened aptly as Emet-Selch talked. She listened when he explained how he couldn't believe that people that lived as short as she did could be _alive_; but, she changed his mind. Again and again and again. Yes, they do _live_, at least the children do. So full of joy and emotions only children dare exhibit; even they are drab and lifeless in comparison to her sheer overwhelming joy for other's life's. She listened, even when he choked up.

Next up was Lahabrea. He told a story of a Sound; of something never before seen or heard. He told of the solution and the story of how the Fourteenth Convocation member left. She knew the story already. In the end, they summoned Zodiark; and, as Luravit must have come to realize, they were all irrevocably changed. And not always for the better.

The last one was Elidibus. He told a story about himself; about his own solemn sacrifice; and why the Fourteenth had left. His was a solemn role, not one he wanted to put on anyone else. It is still a heavy burden to bear, but Zodiark is not one to Touch a child with His Grace. Not even a consenting child.

And in the end, all was forgiven, and everything was as it should be. With the four of them, together once more, as a family.

* * *

Lea groggily stretched when she woke up. Two sets of arms squeezed around her arms, and another pair of arms squeezed around her torso. "Good morning, Lea." That was her dearest Uncle Eli. His arms squeezed a bit tighter around her torso, and Lahabrea snuggled more against her right arm, and Emet-Selch more to her left arm.

"It's too early," Emet-Selch whined. "No, no it's not. We can still cuddle her to within an inch of her life even when she is having breakfast, because, look, Elidibus is awake, and he'll feed her if he absolutely has to. Must be Lord Zodiark doing that to him there. Fatherly primals... how does one actually handle them?"

Lea looked at Lahabrea. "You don't." Lahabrea spluttered at her one-liner.

"What? You don't? That's _it?!"_ He screamed at that point. Lea's ears ringed at his loud volume. "Lahabrea. Your voice is too loud once again. My ears are ringing. If you wish to recreate what happened with your world _in my ears_..." Her voice trailed off in warning.

He squeaked in absolute fright. This wasn't the cute, happy child they have raised. This is a warrior, about to fight for her peace of mind! "Yes, ma'am!" Elidibus shook his head against Lea's back. "You are ridiculous. Everyone save for Lea, of course. Now, come on. Breakfast time!"

And off they trooped to the dining hall. Food was already there, courtesy of Elidibus already having done beforehand. Lea licked her lips at all the food. She run to her favorite chair - which was Elidibus' - and hopped on it. Elidibus followed her with a wry smile. He sat her on his lap, and they broke their fast. Emet-Selch nearly faceplanted due to how tired he was, but Lea quickly woke him up.

Elidibus gratefully opened his mouth to receive food from Lea. They truly were a good team. Lea laughed when she felt a fatherly embrace in her soul, and she relaxed against Elidibus. She picked up a piece of white chocolate, and Elidibus opened his mouth.

A dark undertone was there during the hum, and he reached out for the food himself. A slight haze was apparent in the room, which made the lighting look that much warmer. Lea opened her mouth when a piece of white chocolate near her mouth.

They felt cradled, embraced, and Elidibus allowed himself a gentle, true smile. Their masks long forgotten, they could see the smile reached his pale eyes. Contentment was plain within him.

He watched everyone relax in the embrace of Zodiark, and he send thanks to the deity that he housed within him. The embrace reached out to him. _They are... your family... so they are... mine too... thank you, Lea..._

Lea was content, they could both tell. Zodiark embraced her. They both knew, that there was no more turning back after this. Lea was all their weakness now; if the Scions got her, they would _lose_. _Well, all the more reason... to keep her close and save..._

A new feeling, a new calling was apparent in them all. Keep Lea save and close. She was Zodiark's weakness now; thus, she is the weakness for all His servants. But, she'll be save. She is surrounded by eons old beings, most of them so old, that no one can reach their current age without great difficulty.

All their hearts lightened when they heard her laugh. That laugh, the girl it belonged to... would be save, sound... and happy. They'd make sure of it. For they were... a family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this is it. The conclusion to this rather short story. I didn't want to write down all the dialogue, because, by Zodiark, that is too much. I have built certain characters in my mind, and I couldn't possibly do them justice. And... well. I finished this. On the 11th of August in year 2020. It was kind of a wild ride for me. The story after this... I don't know when I'll post it. As the last lines in this chapter imply, the rest of the Ascians will be making a rather big role. As a side note: yes, the sequel will still have the Scions starring as enemies. If you don't like that, you can leave, but this is an Ascian-friendly story. I'll hope you had fun reading it, because I for one thing know this: I am proud of this story. I am immensely proud of it. Most stories I scrap, but this story will have a sequel. Until I post the sequel, bye. I hope you had fun reading it, and that you enjoyed it. Bye-bye!


End file.
